Between Both Worlds
by jane3876
Summary: She was a hanyou, unwanted by both worlds, stuck between. He was a hanyou, daring to love then betrayed, unwanted just as she was. Together they both must unleash the power of the Shikon Jewel, but can they do it? inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

**Between Both Worlds**

_Chapter One_

She crouched among the brush, her sharp brown eyes trained on her pray. Slowly, her muscles tense, she inched forward just the slightest bit. She breathed slowly and tried her best to stay quiet but her stomach cramped from the absence of food.

Finally, surging to her feet, she grabbed the pale brown handle of the basket and bolted just as she heard the cry of the startled woman. She dodged branches and trees, her long black hair flowing behind her. She chanced one look behind her and saw no one, knowing she was too fast for the humans to catch. She slowed to a stop at a clearing and sat, her breathing labored.

She set the basket on the ground and tried to catch her breath. After a moment, she looked over at the basket and grinned, her fangs glinting. She had done it! After much deliberation and thought, she had finally come up with the courage to steal the food she'd been eyeing for the past few days.

Rather proud of herself, she opened the top and dumped the contents onto the ground, her stomach growling angrily as the smell of the delicious food hit her sensitive nose. On top her shinny, raven head, underneath a ratty cloth, a pair of gray ears turned left, then right, checking to see if there were any suspicious noises.

She jumped into the food, ravished and was done in a matter of minutes. Sighing happily, Kagome leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes, but kept her ears alert. But soon enough, she fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

Kagome groaned and rolled over when she felt something rather sharp poke her. The irritation object was persistent, however and Kagome's opened her eyes when she felt it poke her ribs harshly.

Before her, two village children crouched cautiously, a stick clutched in one of their small hands. Kagome growled and bared her fangs, but the children weren't deterred and only cocked their head to the side.

"What are you?" one of the boys said suddenly. Kagome growled lower, warning them, but they only stared at her. Sighing, Kagome stood up.

"Haven't you ever seen a hanyou before, kid?" she asked. She looked over their heads to the forest behind them, wary that their parents should come any moment. They wouldn't be so nice and only have a harmless stick.

"No, my mom says they're creatures that deserve to be left alone. She says that their not wanted anywhere, by youkai or humans," the little boy answered. Kagome looked down at the innocent faces and gave them a small smile.

"You're mom is right. Now run along, you're parents are probably worried." The kids dropped the stick and nodded. One of the boys turned and started to leave, but the other only continued to look up at her. She sighed.

"What?"

The boy looked at his feet for a moment, then up at her. Kagome crouch to eyelevel with him.

"What is it?" she asked softly. A small blush coated his cute face as he stared at his feet.

"I was just wondering…do you have ears?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Again, he looked at his feet, and said slowly.

"Could I touch them?"

Kagome mentally groaned. After a childhood of cruel fingers that would yank and twist, she was reluctant to let this kid touch her sensitive ears, but she sighed.

_One day, I'm going to be killed by my kindness,_ she thought grimly but reached up and untied the cloth she kept around her ears and bowed her head.

His face brightened when he saw her to that and he reached out with timid hands until his chubby fingers grasped her furry ears lightly. They twitched slightly and he giggled, rubbing then between his fingers slowly. Kagome repressed a sigh of happiness, unaccustomed to the kind fingers. She snapped out of her pleasure and lifted her head, tying the cloth around her head once more.

He smiled at her and she smiled in reaction.

"Now go, you're parents are worried," she said softly. Nodding his head, he wrapped his arms around her neck. Surprised, Kagome only blinked, then smiled softly, wrapping her arms around the small boy. She sighed and let go turning him and giving him a slight nudge towards the direction the other little boy had gone.

"Go." He nodded, running off, waving until he disappeared.

Sighing slightly, Kagome turned in the opposite direction, walking slowly. As she walked, she heard the distant noise of the animals of the forest stirring, the chirp of a bird high above.

Almost unwillingly, her thoughts went to her own childhood. The children of the villages her and her father had visited had been cruel and unforgiving. They had never thought twice of calling her 'untouchable' or 'freak of both worlds'. Kagome's father had been a very powerful priest, and would travel from village to village, doing small jobs for money or food. Though, the village adults loved her father, they had only turned their heads when the kids would push Kagome in the dirt and start kicking her. They would wave it away saying, kids will be kids.

Unconsciously, a growl emitted from her chest, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

She remembered staying up at night, hearing her father sobbing quietly. She used to wish her mother was there, that way no one would hurt her. Her mother had been a very kind inu youkai. She had helped many people and the villagers loved it when Kagome's father would tell stories about her.

But no one loved their abomination of a child, stuck between both worlds.

She shook herself from her thoughts, a bitter smile on her face. The past was the past. No one, _no one,_ was going to take advantage of her again. She could take care of herself.

She took in her surroundings, sighing slightly as she looked at the beautiful lush trees and plants. Then she caught a flash of silver. Frowning, she walked a little faster, her body tense. But when she saw what it was her mouth opened on a sound of surprise.

His expression was peaceful, his long silver hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes were closed as his clothes billowed. Protruding from his left shoulder, an old arrow stood out. Thick veins wrapped around his body, keeping him to the huge tree.

Her eyes narrowed as something about his face nagged her brain. She knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. Shrugging it off, she noticed the small silver ears atop his head and smiled slightly. So he was a hanyou like her. All her life, she had only ever met a hand full like her.

Kagome jumped up onto the roots to stand in front of him. She knew better than to touch his ears, knowing full well what it was like and only studied his face. Then she eyed the arrow coming from his shoulder.

She felt a stab of sympathy for him. She reached and touched the arrow slightly, wiggling it, and looked up at his face for a reaction. She studied the arrow. It seems as though he had pissed off a very powerful miko, from the looks of it, Kagome thought.

_I wonder how long he's been like this._

She sighed and gripped the arrow, and yanked ruthlessly. It wouldn't budge. Summoning all her strength, she pulled with everything she had.

_He deserved to be free!_

Suddenly, the arrow disintegrated in her hand with a flash of blue light. She stared at her hand a moment in wonder. How had she done that? Was that her father's powers coming through her? But she soon felt a pair of eye boring into her head and looked up slowly to be meet by a startling pair of gold eyes.

"So, Kikyo. Come to finish the job?" he asked in a deep, husky voice that sounded as though it hadn't been used in a while.

Kagome frowned slightly. "Who's Kikyo?" she asked.

The boy smirked. "Don't play dumb now, Kikyo." He eyed her for a minute, then frowned and sniffed slightly, his eyes widening. "You're not Kikyo, are you?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "No, my name's Kagome. What's you're name?" He frowned, but they were interrupted by the high pitched scream of a woman behind them. Kagome whirled around, her fangs barred.

A scream went through the air and Kagome ran in the direction it came from. Behind her, she heard the boy cut the veins surrounding him, then bound after her.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" he yelled as he caught up with her easily. She didn't even spare him a glance as she speeded up, her heart pounding.

She skidded to a halt and lifted her head, sniffing. The boy stopped beside her and frowned as he smelt the same thing that hit Kagome's nose.

"Human blood," he said softly. Kagome nodded and was off again. She stopped again in a clearing.

As the two hanyous entered the clearing, the youkai lifted it's head from it's gruesome feast, it's eyes widening. It was a centipede youkai and Kagome clinched her fists when she saw the torn body of a human woman.

"What have you done?" she yelled.

It ignored her question and instead eyed her, then grinned, flashing blood coated teeth.

"So, I've finally found it," it hissed. Kagome frowned. The boy beside her did the same.

"What are you blabbing about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The jewel. It will be mine!" The youkai abandoned it's half eaten meal and surged toward Kagome, who jumped nimbly out of the way. She frowned.

"What are you talking about? What jewel?" The youkai ignored her and surged forward again, which Kagome dodged again.

"Hey, girl, you better start explaining," the boy yelled at Kagome. Kagome looked over at him and opened her mouth to respond, but let out a yell of pain when she felt the youkai's teeth bite into her side. She screamed when she felt it take a piece of her and threw her across the clearing. But as she struggled to her feet, clutching her side, she felt something fall from her. Looking down, a round pink jewel glowed in her bloody hand.

She held it up, frowning. The boy gasped.

"The Shikon Jewel!" he breathed just as the youkai surged forward, trying to grab the jewel from Kagome's hand. She growled and jumped out of the way.

"You're really pissing me off!" she growled. Jumping out of the way once more, Kagome's claws glowed green.

"Dragon's Breath!" she called as she swiped at the youkai, crescent flames shooting at the youkai, slicing it into pieces. It screamed as it was engulfed in flames. Kagome landed on her feet and sighed.

The boy beside her looked at her intensely. He strode over and Kagome tensed. She eyed him warily as he reached up and yanked the bandana from her head.

"Hey!"

He smirked as he looked at her swiveling ears.

"I knew it. I knew you were a hanyou." Then he frowned, lifting the piece of cloth in his fingers, studying it. "But why are you wearing this thing over your ears?"

Kagome growled and snatched the cloth back. "I wear it so that I can go into a village without people screaming at me. It gets annoying after a while." She tied it back over her ears, then turned back to him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Inuyasha. Who the hell are you?"

"I already told you. My name is Kagome." She frowned when she remembered the pink jewel in her hand. She lifted it and frowned. "Do you know what this thing is?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but they were cut off by the sound of horse hooves and the yell of a woman.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you here?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned toward the sound. An elderly woman appeared on the back of a horse in miko clothing. Over her shoulder, a bow and arrows sat. She gasped when she saw them.

"Inuyasha! How are you awake!" she asked in her rust voice. Her long gray hair swayed in the breeze. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"What's it to you, old hag?"

"I thought Kikyo had bound you to the Sacred Tree." Again, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you thought wrong." The old woman then looked at Kagome and jumped down from the horse. Her eyes riveted on the jewel in Kagome's hand.

"The Shikon Jewel. Kikyo had it burned with her body." The old woman then looked at Kagome. "Child, how did you get that jewel?"

Kagome frowned. "It came out of my body." The old woman looked at where Kagome gestured and frowned.

"That looks nasty. You need to get it fixed. Come with me to my village and I will help you. I'll take that jewel." Kagome smiled kindly and handed the old woman the jewel. "What's you're name child?"

"Thank you. It's Kagome." Inuyasha frowned.

"Hey, wench!" Kagome turned, a frown on her face. "That jewel is mine!" He jumped forward and tried to grab it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, infuriated. She grabbed the jewel from the old woman and he came at her. She dodged his fists.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked, jumped out of the way as he tried to get her. He landed a lucky punch in her already wounded side, causing her to scream in pain and collapse, the jewel rolling from her hand. He grabbed it and sent her a smirk.

"Sorry, wench. Nothing personal." But just as he was about to bound away, the old woman threw a string of beads and fangs over his neck.

"Quick, Kagome. Say a subduing word!" Kagome frowned but though quickly.

"Uhh. Sit!" The beads glowed and Inuyasha yelled as he was pulled to the ground harshly. Sitting up, he growled, tugging at the beads.

"What the hell are these things?" the old woman smiled slightly.

"It's a subduing necklace." Growling again, he charged toward the woman. She looked over at Kagome and Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Inuyasha, sit!" He plummeted to the ground once more, the jewel rolling from his hand. Kagome grabbed it and walked towards the woman, handing it to her.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, smiling kindly.

"Kaede, child." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kikyo's sister?" The old woman nodded, smiling sadly.

"Ay, I was Kikyo's sister."

Inuyasha frowned again. "But Kikyo's snot of a sister is eight."

Kaede's face creased. "A long time has passed since you were pinned by my sister, Inuyasha."

He frowned. "Just how much time?"

Kaede sighed. "About fifty years."

* * *

**(AN: Hey, I know this plot has probably already been done by someone, but I decided to take a wing at it. I hope you like it! Review if I should continue!)**

**Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Both World**

_Chapter Two_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co._

Inuyasha stared at Kaede, sure she was kidding. Then he looked at the ground, forgetting to maintain his cocky exterior.

"Fifty…years?" he asked softly.

Kaede nodded and Kagome looked from one to the other before clearing her throat loudly.

"So, Kaede, let's go and you can explain to me what this jewel thing is and what it was doing inside my body." The old woman looked at the sullen Inuyasha for a moment more, before nodding solemnly and turning her back on the two hanyous. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his face hidden by his bangs.

"Um…Inuyasha? Are you alright?" He looked up at her and she saw deep regret in his eyes before it was gone and all was left was sadness.

"What do you care?" Kagome took a step forward, lifting her hand to place it on his shoulder but was cut off by Kaede calling to her.

"Come on, Kagome. We have to get the wound looked at," she called, getting onto the horse and riding away.

Kagome looked at the boy beside her once more and he scowled at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass moving. I don't have all day." Kagome frowned and turned, bounding after the old woman. As she did, Inuyasha followed her lead and they ran in silence for a moment before Kagome broke it.

"Why do you want the jewel?" she asked quietly, sure he would hear her. Surely enough, his silver ear turned toward her and he grunted.

"None of your damn business," he said gruffly, before running farther ahead. Kagome frowned again before gaining speed to catch up.

_Like hell it's none of my business,_ she thought bitterly. _That thing came out of me and I have a right to know just what I got myself into…

* * *

_

"There, is that better now?" Kaede asked sitting up straighter. Kagome looked down at her now bandaged side and stood. After doing a few flips and twists, she was satisfied that it didn't restrain her and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Kaede walked over to a big boiling pot in the middle of the hut they were in and stirred the bubbling liquid. Kagome sniffed and heard her stomach growl loudly. Kaede sent her a small smile as Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" Kaede called as she poured the stew into a bowl for Kagome. Inuyasha sulked in the far corner of the hut, his hands hidden in his kimono, his eyes turned to the window to his left. He ignored everyone in the hut, not even bothering to grunt. Kagome looked at the bowl in her hands and stood. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed it in front of him, then walked back to her own spot. Inuyasha watched her go, a slight confused expression on his face until he turned back to the window.

"So, Kagome," Kaede began as she settled herself next to the pot, her wise eyes trained on Kagome as she hungrily ate the delicious food. Finishing quickly, Kagome set the bowl aside and smiled at the old woman. "Will you start from the beginning?"

She nodded and glanced at Inuyasha for a moment, then turned her attention back to Kaede. "Well, I was just walking through the forest after having stolen some food," she said the last part quietly and saw in the corner of her eye, Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, then back to the window. "When I came across Inuyasha pinned to the tree…"

After Kagome was finished with her story, Kaede nodded and stirred the pot once more.

"So what's the story with the jewel?" Kagome asked. Kaede's face settled into an expression of regret.

"Well, you see, my older sister, Kikyo, was a very powerful priestess who was very kind and soft spoken. She and Inuyasha had fallen in love and it was quite a shock to the villagers, but they made no objections. Then one day, my sister gets word of a horribly burnt victim that has taken residence in a cave and can't move. So, she went to go treat him. For months she treated him. His name was Onigumo. But soon, Kikyo realized that she couldn't save him. She tried all she could but it was hopeless. She had been planning on telling him that his death was sure the next day. But, on her way, she was attacked by someone she believed to be Inuyasha."

Kagome's big brown eyes widened as she looked over to the sullen boy in the corner. His eyes were trained on the ground below him and at her soft sound of surprise, he looked up and his eyes met hers. They were so sad and full of regret. Regret for an ending that never happened. Her eyes softened and she offered him a soft smile. His face contorted with confusion for a moment before returning to his usual empty scowl.

"Later, we found out, after my sister's death that it, indeed, was not Inuyasha." Kagome turned back to Kaede, startled.

"Then…who was it?"

Kaede frowned. "We still don't know that much, but we figured it was someone who knew of my sister's weakness for him and impersonated him to get the jewel. Of course it wasn't a very good thing when she found him with the jewel and pinned him to the tree, shortly dying then burning the jewel with her body." Kagome nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain why the jewel was in _my_ body fifty years later."

Kaede frowned again, her eyes thoughtful. "How old are you, child?"

"Umm…I don't really know…" Kagome blushed when Kaede looked at her in confusion, even Inuyasha turned to her with a frown on his handsome face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked harshly.

She turned to him, her eyes sad.

"When my father died, I was six…I think. And I guess it's been about ten years since then, but I'm not sure."

Kaede nodded and Inuyasha eyed her wearily. This girl was certainly strange. She was an inu hanyou like him and from the small information he had just gotten, she had grown up much like him, as well, parentless and having to fend for herself. But she didn't seem bitter about it at all. She seemed…resigned. As if she had gotten over her bitterness long ago and just accepted it as it went. And she hid her heritage from others with that stupid rag over her ears. Why would she want to do that?

She certainly didn't look like any hanyou Inuyasha had come across in his years. She had every appearance of a human, with her long, wavy black hair and big doe brown eyes. But the only way you could tell she hadn't grown up in exactly ideal situations were the slight lines of weariness under her eyes. Her long claws glinted dangerously in the fire light as she brushed back her bangs. She wasn't beautiful, no. But she certainly was pretty. She wore an old men's shirt top, the sleeves cut off at her shoulders to show her long, strong arms. But she wore the bottom half of a woman's kimono, falling just above her knees, her feet bare. And over her top, she wore a woman's breast plate of armor.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly as he turned his attention back to the window. A weird girl, definitely.

"Well, child," Kaede continued. "My guess is that, since you do bare a striking resemblance to my long departed sister, you are the reincarnated soul of Kikyo."

The words hung in the air. Kagome nodded her head, accepting this. It made sense after all. It would explain why she had been able to pull out the arrow of Inuyasha, why he had confused her for Kikyo. And why the jewel had been inside of her. But as Kagome opened her mouth, Inuyasha stood abruptly and walked out of the silent hut, his face twisted with some unknown emotion. Kagome watched him go with a sad expression.

He had been through so much. He had just been woken up from what he had found out was a fifty year slumber, then to find out that the stranger that had helped him was the reincarnation to his lost love. It was a lot to take in. Kagome stared after him for a long moment before sighing and getting up to follow him out.

Kaede watched all this with wise eyes and a knowing smile on her weathered face.

* * *

**(AN: Hey, I know, i know, I haven't updated in forever. I'm not going to try to even give any excuses so just lay it down to family problems. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading)**

**Jane**


End file.
